The present invention relates to highway traffic control barriers. More specifically, the invention relates to a raised, longitudinal, channelizing separator system having a quick release delineator mount. The system may be used for curves, medians, edge lines, work zones, rail crossings, toll booths, acceleration lanes, left turn lanes, thru lane protection, traffic calming applications, bike and pedestrian lanes, and anywhere the pavement markings are insufficient to provide safe channelization of traffic.
The system generally includes two interlockable curb halves, nose end sections, delineator mounting plate assemblies, and connection and mounting hardware.
Various types of systems exist to control and channelize highway traffic. Some systems are temporarily used in limited situations, such as during highway construction/repair or accident/emergency traffic redirection. Other systems are more permanent and may remain at an established location for years. Examples of such systems, which include portable and modular arrangements, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,033; 4,376,594; 5,208,585; 5,795,530; 5,882,140; 6,913,415; 6,951,434; 7,025,526; and 7,168,881.
Oftentimes the prior art systems include a combination of heavy barrels, concrete barriers, light flexible cones, and separate delineation signage posts including signage easels. The present system provides an improved modular design which directs road loads to the support surface rather than the mounting hardware. The system includes easy to assemble interlocking components, including a recessed, quick-release delineator mount for rapid interchange of delineators affixed to the curb or channelizer. Whether a temporary or permanent installation, traffic barriers and channelizers are often subject to impact and damage. The present inventive system allows for the curb or barrier portion of the system to be rigidly affixed to the support surface (highway, bridge, etc.) and the warning or direction delineator to be removably affixed to the curb or barrier.
An embodiment of the longitudinal channelized, raised separator system of the present invention utilizes an injection molded high-density polyethylene, mountable curb made of two halves, each half measuring approximately 12 inches wide by approximately 3½ inches tall (above the support surface) by approximately 20 inches long. Each raised curb section is provided with longitudinal ribs and lateral plates underneath to transfer loads directly to the road thereby eliminating stress on the mounting hardware. The curb sections interlock through a first tongue and grove sliding connection and are further connected by two approximate 7/16 inch×1½ inch bolts. The connected curb sections result in a modular, longitudinal length of approximately 40 inches. In an installation, the system provides a plurality of modular lengths of raised curbing which do not interconnect; each modular length is anchored independently.
Each half curb section has an anchor hole so that when interlocked, the sections may be anchored with two approximate ⅝ inch×5.0 inch lag bolts which are threaded into approximate ¾ inch×3½ inch plastic anchor sleeves placed in the highway or other support surface. Generally, the interlocked curb modules sections are spaced no less than ½ inch apart to form a continuous longitudinal appearance while allowing any road surface water to flow around and between the interlocked sections. Additionally, as appropriate, a separator system installation begins and ends with a tapering nose end section that measure approximately 12 inches wide×3½ inches tall×18 inches long at the curb abutment end and gradually tapers until it is approximately 1¾ inches tall at the traffic exposed end. Each nose end section may be anchored with three approximately ⅝ inch×5 inch lag bolts which are threaded into approximately ¾ inch×3½ inch plastic sleeves placed into the roadway or other supporting surface.
Traffic delineators, such as the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,046 and 5,199,814, having releasable bases as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,400; 6,416,248; and 6,616,369, (which are fully incorporated herein by reference for all purposes) are removably attachable at the center of the interlocking curb halves in a recessed delineator mount receptacle by four, uprising mounting bolts. The recessed receptacle is formed by the interlocking of two curb halves creating a single circular receptacle. A generally circular base mounting plate is attached to the bottom of the formed receptacle and further connects the two curb halves. Appropriate delineators, with or without signage, may be quickly and easily affixed to or removed from the longitudinal separator by a simple twist of the delineator base to the curb mounting bolts.